The Fate of Awakening Love
by Mystical Star
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are both badly poisoned and near death. Can they save each other, or will they both perish without ever revealing their true feelings to each other? InuKag -very fluffy
1. Trip of Destiny

The Fate of Awakening Love 

By Mystical Star

A Kitty-Chan Production 

** Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, Kagome and Inuyasha would have been together looong before the second movie! X3 

**Author's Note: **This story will switch between first person and omniscient narration (probably only when the chapter changes) so please be aware so you won't be extremely confused. I know I would ^^;

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Trip of Destiny 

The day had been long and hard. Kagome, Inuyasha, and the others had spent it traveling up mountain passes and through thick forests. All six of the travelers were exhausted when they finally reached a place not too far away from Kaede's village.

This looks like a good place to camp, Miroku said, surveying the area. 

Any place looks good right about now, Kagome sighed, letting her backpack fall from her shoulders and landed on the ground with a great thud. Shippou nodded from his spot on Kagome's shoulder.

Sango said as she let hiraikotsu drop to the ground. 

Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's eat! Inuyasha said, digging into the raven-haired girl's backpack. She promptly hit him over the head with her hand. 

Oi! What was that for? The hanyou exclaimed, rubbing the area that had been attacked. 

Baka. All of our food is gone! That's why we're coming back, remember? I needed to get more supplies from home! 

Inuyasha let out a disgruntled growl and abandoned his search. So what are we going to eat? he asked. Kagome sighed.

Whatever I find in the forest! She said, frustrated. 

Berries? Again? Inuyasha complained. Kagome let out a sound of frustration. 

Don't complain unless you're willing to help! She exclaimed, stomping off. 

I'll go with her. Knowing that girl she'll run into a youkai, Inuyasha said, following the descendant of Kikyou into the woods. 

I suppose we should set up camp, Sango sighed, going off to gather branches for firewood. Miroku obediently followed, probably looking for a good chance to be alone with the beautiful Taji-ya.

Shippou and Kirara toddled off after them, hoping to be of some use to their friends 

Meanwhile, Kagome looked through the bushes and trees to find fruit for her friends and herself to eat. So far she had found two varieties of berries, but she felt that with Inuyasha as apparently hungry as he was, she'd need a _lot_ more. Suddenly, she happened upon a bush with bearing a large kind of fruit. It looked like gigantic clusters of blueberries were covering the bush. 

What is that? Inuyasha asked, pointing to the bush. 

I don't know, I've never seen it before, Kagome said, eyeing the fruit cautiously. It's large enough to feed us all, maybe we should take some back? She suggested. 

Inuyasha said, snatching a cluster off of the bush and biting into it. Kagome sighed and picked four more, biting into one for herself.

"These are pretty good, she conceited, taking another bite. 

Meanwhile...

While Kagome and Inuyasha were on their way back, Miroku was making a fire under the lean-to that he and Sango had made, while she, Shippou, and Kirara were off looking for more supplies for another lean-to. 

The poor, monk sat in the cool air with a large red, hand-shaped mark on his face. An obvious sign that another one of his customary gropes was not appreciated. 

There's always next time, Miroku told himself as the fire finally started. 

Next time for what, Bouzu? A voice asked. The lecherous monk turned around to see Inuyasha and Kagome, back from the food-gathering excursion.

Oh, nothing, Miroku said, waving the thought away with his hand. Inuyasha arched a brow, noticing the brand on his face left by Sango, no doubt. 

Sure, Miroku, Kagome chuckled, putting her load down on the ground.

What's this? Miroku asked, observing the large blueberry like fruit. 

I don't really know, but they look like blueberries, so I figured that they must be some sort of the same thing, Kagome said, taking a cluster in her hand. 

She offered, handing it to the monk. Miroku regarded the fruit cautiously. Seeing no danger, he took the fruit in his hand. 

Thank you, Kagome-sama, Miroku said, smiling as he lifted the fruit to his mouth, ready to consume it. Just before the monk could take a bite, a cry stopped him:

Houshi-sama! Don't eat that! 

All eyes turned to see the Taji-ya, Sango, standing nearby, Shippou sitting on her shoulder and Kirara standing next to her. 

Sango-chan, what's wrong? Kagome asked. 

The Taji-ya ran over to the lean-to and swiped the fruit from her friend's hands. 

These are Poisonous Kudamono! They are deadly! She exclaimed. Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged looks of dread. 

They exclaimed. 

Oh no, Sango gasped, realizing that both had partaken of the deadly fruit. 

Inuyasha! I'm so sorry! I had no idea! Kagome sputtered, feeling as though she may cry. Inuyasha didn't pay attention to her.

Are you sure? He interrogated Sango.

We have to get you both to Kaede-sama right away! If you don't get the antidote in you soon, this could be fatal! Sango said. 

Oh no! Kagome! Shippou cried, grabbing onto his friend. 

But the village is so far away, how will we get them there in time? Miroku asked. 

Sango called. The small cat demon leapt from her perch on Kagome's backpack and transformed into her larger form. 

You two, get on Kirara's back and she will take you to Kaede-sama's village. We will follow behind on foot, The Taji-ya explained, helping Kagome up onto Kirara

Shippou, I think it would be wise if you accompany them to the village to let Kaede-sama what has happened. Miroku noted, taking the small kitsune from the Taji-ya's shoulder and setting him on the cat demon's head. 

Inuyasha reluctantly sat on Kirara's back behind Kagome. He wasn't so sure that he'd need an antidote with the strong demon blood coursing through his veins, but he was very worried about Kagome. 

Thank you two, Kagome said gratefully to her two friends. Sango and Miroku smiled at her and Inuyasha. 

Make it there safely, Sango said. The Taji-ya then turned to her youkai friend. Kirara, take them to Kaede-sama's village right away as fast as you can. We're counting on you, She directed. Kirara nodded and licked her mistresses' face before taking off into the sky with Shippou, Kagome, and Inuyasha on her back. 

There was silence for a long time while once the four were in the air. Shippou clung to Kagome as if it would save her from the poison that was making its way through her body as they flew towards Kaede's village. After a while, Inuyasha looked over Kagome's shoulder. Are you alright? he asked her. 

I'm okay, I think, She said. How about you? Are you feeling any different? She asked with worry in her voice. 

I think I should be okay for a while. Demon blood isn't poisoned so easily, 

Kagome, you're not going to die, are you? Shippou asked as his eyes began to tear. The raven-haired girl smiled and petted the kitsune's head. 

No, Shippou-chan. She said. I won't leave you, or Inuyasha or the others, she promised. 

Inuyasha, I'm so sorry about this, Kagome sighed.

Don't worry, Kagome. I was the one who picked the fruit out in the first place,

I should have known better! The girl protested in self-loathing. 

Kagome, don't worry about me. I'll be okay as long as you are, Inuyasha said, trying his best to comfort her. Kagome looked back at him and smiled. 

Arigatou, Inuyasha, 

Inuyasha looked at the back of Kagome's head in worry. He knew that a human would succumb to a poison much quicker than a demon would and hoped that they could reach the village in time to get the antidote into Kagome. 

Suddenly, Kagome inhaled sharply and clutched her stomach. 

Inuyasha asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Her body was radiating heat and sweating. Inuyasha panicked. 

He cried, turning her around to face him. Her face was pale and her eyes held a vacant expression, as though her soul had been stolen. The young girl began to shiver. The hanyou took her in his arms, hoping to make her feel warmer. 

Inuyasha! What's wrong? Shippou asked frantically. 

The poison, Inuyasha managed to say. He had suddenly noticed a difference in his senses too. He was dizzy and his vision was becoming blurry. 

please, get us there, Inuyasha said, trying to make sense of things in his head as he held Kagome there. 

Kagome! Inuyasha! Shippou cried out in worry as the four continued on towards the village

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Kaede walked out of the shrine to watch the sunset. The sun was large and the color of blood. It made the miko shudder. 

It is a bad omen, She said to herself as she turned to return to her house to sleep. Suddenly, the wind picked up abnormally. Kaede looked around herself, now positive that something bad was on its way. 

A child-like voice called. The elderly miko looked around again. She finally spotted who was calling her. On the horizon, she could see Shippou, Kagome, and Inuyasha all riding on the cat youkai, Kirara's, back. Kirara landed next to the miko and the dog hanyou slid off of her back, holding Kagome in his arms. 

poisonous Kudamonoplease, help her, Inuyasha gasped as he shuffled towards the miko.

Kaede exclaimed. Shippou jumped off of Kirara just as Inuyasha handed Kagome to Kaede. 

They've eaten a plant called the poisonous Kudamono! They're both very ill! Shippou cried. 

Inuyasha pleaded to Kaede. No sooner had he uttered the words, he fell forward, unconscious onto the shrine grounds. 

To be continued 


	2. Transformation of Love

The Fate of Awakening Love 

By Mystical Star

A Kitty-Chan Production 

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, Kagome and Inuyasha would have been together looong before the second movie! X3 

**Author's Note: **This story will switch between first person and omniscient narration (probably only when the chapter changes) so please be aware so you won't be extremely confused. I know I would ^^;

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Inuyasha – Transformation of Love

As we're flying in the air on Kirara's back, I can't help but notice my stomach turn over. I can't decide if it's because I can't protect Kagome, or if it's because of the poison. Maybe both. 

I don't care how it happened. All I know is that now, Kagome could be dying and there's nothing I can do. I hate feeling so helpless. 

She probably thinks I'm blaming her for this right now. 

She's wrong. 

Kagome will never know how I feel about her. She'd never understand. And it's just a guess, but she'd probably think that the reason I care for her is because she looks like Kikyou. 

She's wrong again. 

Kagome and Kikyou are nothing alike. Especially now. 

Kikyou _was _kindhearted and loving. And sad. I couldn't help but being drawn to her somehow. Yes, it's true, I did love Kikyou. But now that she's back from the dead, things are very different. 

Jealousy has eaten her soul. Hate is what she thrives on, along with the souls of other women. The Kikyou I knew would steal souls for herself. She's cold and uncaring now. I still worry for her, but whatever love I had for her is tainted. I will love her until the day that I die. The bond that Kikyou and I shared will never be broken. But I don't love her the way I used to anymore. 

Kagome is _not _Kikyou. This I can understand. It's not difficult. Kagome's much more vivacious that Kikyou ever was. And Kikyou certainly never put a necklace around my neck and told me to get back at me. 

But Kagome's different in other ways too. Kagome is not quiet like Kikyou was. She's loud and obnoxious and horribly stubborn, sometimes downright annoying. But I cannot hold that against her. However hard I try, I can't feel any sort of resentment towards her. She worries about me, it's obvious. But she doesn't have to. I'm used to taking care of myself. 

I'm worried about her. 

After my second fight with Sesshoumaru, I've thought of nothing but her safety. She's so stupid. Running around in this era, endangering herself. Why can't she just stay home and be safe! 

Are you alright? I ask her. 

I'm okay, I think. How about you? 

But how can I want her to stay home when I want her near me so?

I think I should be okay for a while. Demon blood isn't poisoned so easily, 

I'm lying. My stomach is killing me. I feel like getting sick, but she doesn't need to know that. 

Kagome, you're not going to die, are you? Shippou asks her. Kagome smiles at him and pats his head. 

No, Shippou-chan. She said. I won't leave you, or Inuyasha or the others, 

Kagome

Inuyasha, I'm so sorry about this, she says. I wish she'd quit feeling so damn guilty!

Don't worry, Kagome. I should have smelled the danger,

I should have known better! 

Quit blaming yourself! I don't care! All I want is you here by my side!

Kagome, don't worry about me. I'll be okay as long as you are, I say. I can't believe I said that. 

Arigatou, Inuyasha, She whispers. My hand on her shoulder feels the abnormal warmth that her body is radiating. She has a fever. 

Her scent changes. Normally, her scent reminds me of a feeling. Like the feeling one might get walking through a grove of cherry trees when they're flowering. But now, she now smells sick, horribly sick. She clutches her stomach. 

I feel her muscles loosen and I turn her to face me. She's pale and sweaty. Her eyes are vacant. She's dying. 

The effects of the poison are taking a stronger hold over my body now. I can't see straight and Kagome's body is becoming fuzzy. Shippou shouts something. His words are lost on the wind. 

Kagome

Is this going to end? Will we both die here? 

I can't let you die. Not without knowing how I feel, Kagome. I won't let you leave me! I won't die either, not until I tell you, Kagome. I won't. 


	3. Affections Crossing Time

The Fate of Awakening Love 

By Mystical Star

A Kitty-Chan Production 

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, Kagome and Inuyasha would have been together looong before the second movie! X3 

**Author's Note: **This story will switch between first person and omniscient narration (probably only when the chapter changes) so please be aware so you won't be extremely confused. I know I would ^^;

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Affections Crossing Time

When Sango and Miroku arrived in the village, it was the pouring rain. Their tired and soaking legs ran to Kaede's home and burst through the door, not bothering to knock. Inside they found the elderly miko stirring a potion next to the two futons where Inuyasha and Kagome lay. Shippou and Kirara were inside at the foot of Kagome's bed. Shippou was sleeping while Kirara sat up, waiting vigilantly for her mistress to arrive. 

Kaede-sama! Are they going to be alright? Miroku asked, panting. Kaede hung her head. 

I do not know, Houshi-sama. When they arrived here, they were both in horrible condition. Kagome had already passed out, and Inuyasha lost consciousness shortly after he got here. I administered the antidote as soon as I could, but I do not know if it was in time to save either, Kaede explained. 

How are they doing? Sango asked, kneeling down next to where Kagome lay. 

They haven't changed since they got here. Kaede sighed, rising from her spot on the floor. You two should stay here and dry off. I must go gather herbs for them, she said, taking a cloak that was resting near the door and putting it over her shoulders.

We will take good care of them, Miroku assured her. 

The elderly shrine maiden said as she left to gather her ingredients. After Kaede was gone, Sango turned to Kirara.

Kirara, you must find Myoga-jiji. He can help Kagome and Inuyasha. Will you go? She asked. The neko youkai purred and made a noise, accepting her mistress's mission. Sango petted Kirara just before releasing her to the out of doors. 

Kagome yelped in her sleep, startling everyone in the room, except Shippou, who remained asleep. Sango took Kagome's hand. 

Kagome-chan, please hang on, She pleaded. 

Suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open and he sat up. 

Miroku asked. 

where is she? He rasped. 

She's right here, Sango said, pointing to the raven-haired girl. Sango moved away from the futons and towards where Miroku stood next to the door. 

We should wait in the next room, She whispered in the monk's ear, sensing the hanyou's need to be alone with Kagome. Miroku looked confused for a moment, but then understood and nodded. The two walked silently to the next room and sat next to the door, making sure that they could reach their friends if something should happen. 

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and took her hand. 

you have to make it through thisI won't know what I'll do without you, He said through labored breaths. A sudden pain in his stomach made him fall on his back onto the futon, but he never let go of Kagome's hand. 

Kagome breathed. 

I'm here, The hanyou said, gripping Kagome's hand tighter. 

The girl rasped through her sleep. Inuyasha, confused at what sense Kagome was using , sat up. 

The young descendant of Kikyou writhed in her sleep, obviously in pain. 

Inuyasha cried out, worried that she was saying she was sorry because she was dying. The dog demon crawled from his futon closer to hers, his joints protesting at every muscle movement. 

I won't let you leave me here, He rasped, his face close to hers. You can't, Inuyasha said defiantly. You hear me, Kagome? You can't leave. Not until I tell youthat Ithat I 

Inuyasha sank back into consciousness and fell on the floor, never having let go of Kagome's hand. 

Outside, Miroku and Sango heard the thump of someone falling on the floor and burst back into the room. 

Sango called out. Miroku knelt down and looked for signs of life. 

He is fine, just overcome. The lecherous monk declared. Sango breathed a sigh of relief. 

We should move his futon closer to hers, Sango said fondly, noticing the hanyou's tight grip on Kagome's hand. Miroku chuckled and nodded, lifting Inuyasha as Sango moved his futon under him. The half demon made a growling noise as Miroku put him down, causing the Taji-ya and monk to laugh. 

Just as the two friends finished their chuckling, a very wet Kirara walked back into Kaede's home and shook off. Sango knelt down next to her soaking pet. 

Kirara, where is Myoga? 

Suddenly, Sango felt a poking sensation on the back of her neck. She hit the spot. 

The disgruntled voice of the flea, Myoga, moaned. 

Miroku exclaimed as he watched the small insect float into the palm of Sango's hand. 

I came when I heard. So tell me, is Inuyasha-sama doing well? The hanyou's vassal asked. 

It's hard to say, Miroku noted. Myoga nodded. 

I shall suck the poison from his body, The flea declared, jumping from Sango's hand onto his master. Myoga crawled up Inuyasha's clothing and onto his neck, where he bit down. The sensation of a fleabite immediately awakened the sleeping dog demon. 

Kagome first, Inuyasha muttered. 

Take poison from Kagome first! The half youkai growled angrily. 

Yes! Inuyasha-sama! Myoga obeyed reluctantly, hopping from Inuyasha's neck to Kagome's and began to draw poisoned blood from the girl's system. Sango and Miroku looked on patiently waiting to see what would happen. Myoga grew larger and larger with each gulp of blood he took from Kagome.

Just as Myoga was filling up, Inuyasha began to moan and writhe in pain. 

Both Sango and Miroku asked in unison. The hanyou's moans became shouts as his pain maximized. His body twitched in pain and his face contorted, portraying his discomfort.

Inuyasha-sama! Gomen nasai! I cannot help Myoga cried as he fell from Kagome's neck to the floor, having increased in size by three-fold. Just as the flea plopped to the floor, Kagome's eyes snapped open. 

She gasped. 

Miroku and Sango shouted in surprise. 

Kagome felt Inuyasha squeezing her hand and she immediately sat up. 

She cried, realizing his peril. Though she was not a powerful miko, she could sense his life force being slowly sucked away. 

She shouted. I won't let you! Kagome began gathering all of the strength she could in her body, all of her miko powers, to save Inuyasha. Her body began to glow a blue hue and her hair floated as she leaned towards the hanyou. 

I love you, She said, kissing his lips and transferring all of her power to his body. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she hoped with all of her might that she'd be strong enough to purge the poison from Inuyasha's veins. 

To Be Continued


	4. Forever Love

The Fate of Awakening Love 

By Mystical Star

A Kitty-Chan Production 

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, Kagome and Inuyasha would have been together looong before the second movie! X3 

**Author's Note: **This story will switch between first person and omniscient narration (probably only when the chapter changes) so please be aware so you won't be extremely confused. I know I would ^^;. Also, in this chapter, I will mention things that happen all the way up through episode 60. There are no real spoilers to speak of, just mentions of scenes. If you haven't seen up through episode 60, I apologize for any confusion ^^;;

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Kagome – Forever Love

The last thing I remember is Inuyasha saying that he'd be all right if I was. Things started to go downhill from there. 

All I can see is black, and all I hear are worried voices calling my name. I hurt everywhere. 

That's fine with me, I deserve this. It was my fault for not recognizing what that fruit was. Kaede told me about it once before. I'm so stupid. Not only have I killed myself, 

I may have killed the one I love the most. 

Inuyasha, where is he? Is he all right? I can feel he's near. He feels the same pain I do. 

Oh, Inuyasha! If I only wasn't so _stupid_! Then we could be sitting under a lean-to with Sango and Miroku and Shippou and Kirara laughing about something instead of fighting for our lives. How many times have I put your life in danger? You, the one that I claim to love so dearly. 

Images flash through my head. Is this my life flashing before my eyes? Am I dying? 

I see the first time I fell down the bone-eater's well, that odd glow as I slowly slip through time. 

I see the night I pulled Kikyou's arrow out of your chest. 

The first fight with Sesshoumaru. 

The day you hugged me, and then pushed me down the well. 

The night after you transformed into a full demon and you slaughtered all of those men – the night you couldn't get the smell of blood off of your hands.

When we met Kanna, Naraku's offspring, and she nearly stole all of our souls.

The fight with Tsubaki, the kuro-miko. 

The night that Kikyou kissed you. 

That image will forever be burned in my brain. The feeling of my heart being wrenched from its place in my chest. 

Someone calls my name. Is it you, Inuyasha?

I'm so sorry, Inuyasha, for doing this to you. You may never find the Shikon no Tama and avenge Kikyou if I die. 

Someone is holding my hand. I can feel the warmth of someone's face close to mine. If I reach out with my mind, perhaps I can find them

Inuyasha? 

Are you the one who is holding my hand? 

There are others with me too; Sango, Miroku, and Shippou are here, watching over us. It's raining outside, I can hear it. Or can I feel it? 

Something's pricking me in my neck, like a mosquito, or something. 

I hear a cry of pain. 

Inuyasha? 

The darkness is fading away now, and so are the muffled sounds. I can hear the crisp sounds of labored breathing and painful cries. That _is_ Inuyasha! I need to get up! I must help him. 

Suddenly, I can see the wooden ceiling of Kaede's house and I can hear the rain hitting the roof. 

I call out. 

Miroku-sama and Sango-chan call out. 

Inuyasha is squeezing my hand. I sit up and see him, lying next to me. He's breathing hard and sweating, calling out in pain. I see Myoga on the floor next to my futon. 

Inuyasha, did you not let Myoga take the poison from you first?!

I cry. His soul is slowly drifting away from his body, not wanting to stay in this constant pain. 

No! I won't let you! 

I muster all of the power I have in my body. I know I have miko power running through my body. I can use that, even if I have to use all of it to save him. I feel my strength surge through my body as adrenaline pumps into my veins. But if I die using my powers, I want you to know one thing before I die, 

I love you, 

I kiss him, using his soft lips as a portal for my powers to cleanse his blood of the poison that I have given him. The kiss itself is more out of passion than necessity, but it doesn't matter. All that matters is you, Inuyasha. 

I want you to enjoy every breath you take as I have. I want Inuyasha to live.


	5. No More Words

The Fate of Awakening Love 

By Mystical Star

A Kitty-Chan Production 

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, Kagome and Inuyasha would have been together looong before the second movie! X3 

**Author's Note: **This story will switch between first person and omniscient narration (probably only when the chapter changes) so please be aware so you won't be extremely confused. I know I would ^^;

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

No More Words

When Kagome woke up, she didn't open her eyes at first. She listened to her surroundings, taking everything in first. Birds were chirping outside. She could hear a slight breeze rustling through the trees. 

The raven-haired girl's eyes fluttered open, only to be assaulted by sunlight. She shielded her eyes with her arm as she sat up. 

I'm alive? She asked. Kagome noticed that she was in the back room of Kaede's home on the shrine grounds and she was dressed in a white sleeping kimono. 

How long have I been like this? She wondered aloud. Movement next to her startled her. She looked to the opposite wall. There sat Inuyasha, sleeping sitting up with his arms crossed over his chest. 

Kagome cried, leaping from her bed and tackling the hanyou, who woke up immediately. 

Kagome! You're awake! Inuyasha exclaimed, holding onto her tightly. Kagome began to sob. Whether or not it was from happiness or sorrow that she cried, she wasn't sure. 

I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. All I ever do is make life miserable for you, 

Shut up, Kagome! Inuyasha barked. Kagome stopped short and looked into his golden eyes. 

I don't care about all of that. All I care about is that you're here with me now. He said softly. The young miko's eyes welled up with tears again and she started crying all over. The dog hanyou held her close, letting her tears soak his clothing. He breathed in her scent. It was clean and healthy again – a scent for a sore nose. 

When I woke up and saw you there, I could feel your soul leaving. Inuyasha, I thought you were going to die, She sobbed. Inuyasha smiled. 

I'm not going anywhere, Kagome. Not without you, He said. And I would never leave you without telling you 

The hanyou's voice trailed off, preparing to confess what he had been feeling all this time. 

Tell me what, Inuyasha? Kagome asked, looking into his eyes. 

There was a long pause as Inuyasha struggled to find the words appropriate for the situation. After his search rendered no significant findings, he gave up on words. The golden-eyed dog demon leaned forward and kissed Kagome full on the mouth. Kagome was surprised at first, her eyes wide. But once reality hit her, her eyes closed and she embraced Inuyasha with the passion that she had felt for him for all of this time. 

After the kiss ended, the two lovers looked into each other's eyes dreamily. Kagome smiled and blushed, feeling born again. Inuyasha had the softest look in his eyes and a gentle smile on his face.

He said softly. 

I know that I'm loud and stubborn and being my mate would be dangerous with Naraku around, butwould you stay with me anyway? 

Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek.

Of course I would, Inuyasha, 

A breath of wind blew into the room through the window, fluttering through the two lovers' hair as they heard sounds of life in the next room. 

Kagome! I heard Kagome's voice! Shippou's voice called out. 

Kaede's voice came. 

The door slid open to reveal the elderly shrine mistress and the small kitsune youkai, wide eyed and smiling. 

Shippou cried, jumping into the young woman's lap and hugging her for all he was worth, all while sobbing. 

Kagome called out, laughter in her voice. It's all right, Shippou-chan. She comforted the small kitsune, stroking his back. 

Houshi-sama! Sango-chan! Kagome is awake! Kaede called cheerfully. Within moments, the monk and Taji-ya were in Kagome's room. Sango fell down on the ground and hugged Kagome while Miroku stood in the doorway, smiling and crossing his arms over his chest. 

Kagome laughed happily, glad that she was alive and with her friends. 

To be honest, I didn't want to die, but if it would keep Inuyasha alive, I would have gladly given my life so he could live. 

_I love Inuyasha. I want to be near him always. There may be tough times ahead and many difficult battles, but none of that matters to me. As long as I am by his side I will always be content. _

Inuyasha looked on the scene and smiled. Though many things in the world were not peaceful, now he did not worry about those things. 

Kagome, I don't know what I would have done without you. My life would have meant nothing. I can't live without you here by my side. I don't know why I didn't say something to you sooner. I suppose it was my ego, but that doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you're here with me. 

_Somehow, Kagome, even though things are messed up now, I think everything will turn out for the better. I know that Naraku cannot win against the both of us. You are stronger than you say you are. Together we are invincible. _

Inuyasha reached out and put his hand over Kagome's and smiled at her. The raven-haired girl smiled back. No words were exchanged. Only feelings. 

Though they did not know it, all in the room could see the love that the two shared for each other and knew that everything would be all right from then on out.

_- Fin - _

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Just a side note, if anyone hasn't noticed, all of the titles of the chapters and the title of the story itself are names of pieces or songs from the Inuyasha soundtrack. Just thought that you'd like to know :)

I hope you liked the story. Even if you didn't, please leave a review! I'd like to know what everyone thinks :D


End file.
